1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reinforced concrete wall and building structures in which a box beam skeleton reinforcing matrix is first set in place and concrete or similar material is applied thereto, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,305,991 and 4,104,842. This application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 085,217, filed Oct. 16, 1979 for BOX BEAM BUILDING STRUCTURE.
2. Description of Prior Art
The structures disclosed in the above-noted U.S. Patents provide an excellent advance in the art, and are being used in the erection and construction of reinforced concrete building walls. Conventionally, the box beam matrix structure is fabricated and furnished to the job site in the form of modular panels, typically four feet wide and in standard lengths of eight feet, ten feet, twelve feet, etc., and, typically these panels are erected in a vertical plane on a foundation and hog-ringed or otherwise tied together in edge-to-edge abutment to define a continuous wall form. One or more interior partition walls are provided in the box beams which supply a backing for concrete applied to the opposite sides of the form to produce spaced apart concrete skins with the wire mesh sections of the box beams embedded therein as reinforcement. Typically, the concrete is applied by pressure spraying, a process commonly referred to as "guniting" or by hand lay-up techniques. One of the weaknesses of the structure is the lack of continuity of steel or wire mesh reinforcement throughout the joint between panels so as to make the entire wall structurally integral and the reinforcement continuous. Another disadvantage of the prior structures is the inability to provide for solid concrete wall sections at desired locations such as at joints between panels, at surrounds for door and window openings, at corners of the structure, at desired locations along the wall, and wherever concrete frame or load-bearing members are required.
Another disadvantage of prior art structures is the low diaphragm strength in resisting movement of the panel skins with respect to each other. Such movement causes shear and tensile failures due to the low tensile strength of concrete, requiring the steel carry-through especially across corners, panel joints, and in gripping trusses. Dependence on welds for such bonding is not totally reliable particularly with passage of time.
The inventors are familiar with the following prior art which constitutes the most pertinent art known to them and which serves to clearly illustrate the novelty of the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,963,983; 2,275,056; 3,305,991; 3,347,007; 3,407,560; 3,559,355; 4,104,842; British Pat. No. 1,478,873.